


Responsibility

by CasanovaStrider



Series: Tough Love [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: In which Dave is young and Sollux is sometimes a dick, Kid!Dave, Kid!John, M/M, MAJOR JOHNDAVE, Other Characters soon, Petstuck, Reverse Petstuck, Sex, SolluxKarkat, johndave - Freeform, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux needs a new distraction in life, but a human pet is not what he had in mind. How will this child change his life? How will he change this child's life? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the Hell

**Author's Note:**

> You will be able to tell I am not a great Gamzee or Sollux, but I tried! Pointers or tips would be great if you could give them.  
> Reversed petstuck is rare but god do I love it. I will continue the story based on the response I get. R&R? Creative criticism is welcomed, but please don't be a douche.  
> Also, my computer spaces things funny, so yeah....  
> Enjoy!

Sollux was typing away at his computer. He looks away and rubs his eyes when a knock sounds on his door. Gamzee comes in. 

"Hey motherfucker." he says with his usual smile.

"What do you want GZ? I told you not to bother me when I'm working." Sollux replies flatly. He and Gamzee had been hivemates for a good three months  
due to the fact neither of them could afford living alone.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were all up and still alive... you always lock yourself in here and I don't know whats up." he replies.

"Im alive yeth." he says

"You need to do something else with your time. You got a lot of it." He says back.

"yeah? And what do you thuggetht?" he asks raising his eyebrow. Gamzee shrugs.

"Just something to do besides stare at a computer screen all day." 

"Well unleth you have thomthing in mind then I don't know what to do about it." He says turning back to the computer. Gamzee leaves the room. He had an idea.  
\--------------------

Dave poked at his toes. He was bored and had nothing better to do. The others were boring and annoying so he couldn't play with them. He sighs. The shop keep  
was busy opening up shop, so he wouldn't play with him. The bell above the door rang which meant a customer. He peeks threw the glass of the kennel he was in. It was a  
tall lanky troll. Dave gasps when the troll looks at him. The troll smiles. Dave blinks and goes to his pile of blankets and pillows he had made. He lays under a blanket  
and curls up. The troll wouldn't pick him anyway. No one picks him ever. All because he was different. He touches a lock of his white hair and stares at it. Why were all  
the other kids different? A noise of his glass door opening brings him out of his thoughts. The shop keep looks around and smiles when he spots Dave. He picks him up with  
his blanket.

"Your getting adopted David." he tells him. Dave's eyes widen. Adopted? Him? The shop keep walks around and goes to his desk. He sits Dave in his lap as he types.

"Whats your name?"

"Gamzee Makara." the troll says.

"Can I see some I.D.?" Gamzee hands him his drivers license. The shop keep types down information. He prints out a certificate. 

"Sign here, here and here." He instructed. Gamzee did so. The shop keep smiles and stands. He holds out a hand. Gamzee shakes it.

"Congratulations Mr. Makara. You have adopted young David Strider. Of course you can change his name, but he is used to being called Dave and or David." he explains.  
Gamzee nods. He hands him Dave. Gamzee holds him like you hold a baby, his blanket still around him.

"So what should I know about him?" he asks.

"Well, he is five years old. His birthday is December 3 2008. Which also means he is turning 6 in two months." he explains.

"Ok... anything else?"

"He is albino. He will burn very easy and his eyes are sensitive to light. Also he is sensitive about his eyes and hair. He doesn't talk much but when he does have fun getting him  
to be quiet. He usually naps around this time so he might be tired." He says. Gamzee nods.

"Is this all?"

"He has a speech impediment. He can't help but repeat himself multiple times... Like a stutter? It's caused by his anxiety, is what the vet said."

"Well that won't be so much of a problem." Gamzee says, thinking about Sollux's own speech problems.

"here take this..." He gives Gamzee a bracelet. It was red with a small tag that said 'David Strider'. "I give one to all of them... Kinda like a parting gift. I raised him since he  
was three..." he admits sadly.

"I will take the best care of him." Gamzee says with a smile. He puts the bracelet on Dave. Dave doesn't seem to care. After a good bye to Dave from the Shop keeper they left.  
\---------------------

Sollux types away until a knock interferes. "What GZ?" he says irritable that he was interrupted. 

"I have a surprise for you." Gamzee says opening the door. "Come into the living room." he says and leaves the door open. Sollux sighs and gets up. He walks into the living room.

"thith had better be go--" he stops when he see's the little boy sitting on his blanket in the middle of the room. Gamzee was sitting on the arm of a couch smiling.

"Is that... a human...?" Gamzee nods. 

"I figured you needed something to keep you busy." He says to Sollux. The white haired boy looked up at Sollux. Sollux looked down at him. 

"Gamzee what the hell. Like... what. the. hell. What the hell ith he doing here?" Sollux asks looking at Gamzee. Gamzee just smiles and picks up Dave.

"His name is Dave. He--"

"I didnt athk hith name, Gamzee. I athk what the hell he wath doing here." he says seething. Dave buried his face in Gamzee's shoulder. This other troll scared him.

"Calm down Solbro your scaring him.." he says.

"I dont CARE if I'm thcaring him! Why ith he here!?" he yells at him. Dave whines a bit. Gamzee frowns. 

"He is here because you need to learn some responsibility. And he is your new responsibility." Gamzee says dead serious. Sollux narrows his eyes.

"Fine." he mumbles. "Fine. I will show you how responsible I can be." he says. Gamzee smiles. 

"Fantastic." he puts Dave in Sollux's arms. Sollux holds Dave and looks at him carefully. He studies his eyes. He raises an eyebrow.

"Ith there thomething wrong with him?" Sollux asks. Dave looks down not wanting the other troll to look at him like that anymore. Gamzee tisk's. 

"Sollux he can understand you. Your making him upset." he tells him. Sollux rolls his eyes.

"He ith probably ath thmart ath my thumb." he says snickering. Dave made an upset face. He wasn't sure what the troll had meant but he knew from the tone of voice he should be offended.

"Look what you did... you upset him..." Gamzee says and takes Dave back from Sollux. Sollux sighs annoyed. 

"I'm going back to my work." he says and goes back to his room. Gamzee sighs when the door shut. He turns to Dave who was staring at him.

"He will get used to you. Just wait and see." He says with a smile. Dave frowns.

"I-I-I...I dont think he liked me.... Its because I'm weird..." he says tearing up. Gamzee frowns. He holds him close.

"Your not weird... your a very beautiful and a blessin' on this here planet." He says. Dave hugs him around his neck. No one has ever said such a kind thing to him before.

"Lets put you down for a nap okay?" Gamzee says. Dave nods. Gamzee walked to his room were he had made a big pile of soft stuff. It had pillows and blankets. Gamzee laid Dave  
on the pile and covered him with the blanket he was adopted with. Dave yawns. 

"Tell the other guy I don't know wha I did wrong... but...but m' sorry..." He says and falls asleep. Gamzee pet his hair lightly and stood up. He immediately went to Sollux's room.

\--------------------

"Why the hell you have to be all up and mean to him like that?" he asks him. "He is just a little kid. You cant be makin fun of him like that." He finishes. Sollux groans.

"I didn't even want him in the firtht place. You brought him home tho you take care of him. I want nothing to do with him." He says sharply, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"We will see." Gamzee says as he walks out of the room.


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a lot to do (school) but better late then never! Again my computer is weird with spacing. Enjoy!

Dave woke up about two hours later. He sat up and looked around the empty room. He didnt want to be alone. He left the room and went in the living room,  
blanket dragging behind him. He went into the living room. There was a TV on, Dave noticed. He climbed on the couch and sat there. He watched it idly.  
He lays agianst the arm of the couch. He had his blanket pressed against his face and sucks his thumb until the TV luls him back to sleep. Sollux walks out.

"Hey GZ where ith the extra printing ink?" He calls out. He looks at the TV and then to the couch. He sees Dave and stares at him for a bit. The toddler wasnt that  
bad... so long as he stayed out of the way and stayed quiet... Sollux thought. He looked for Gamzee but he was no where to be found. He found a note in the kitchen.

'HeY sOlBro :o)

I hAd To Go GeT a FeW tHiNGs. Be NiCe To DaVe. He IsNt ThAt BaD.  
Be BaCk SoOn :o)  
-GaMzEe  
P.s.... DaVe SaId He Is SorRy fOr WhAtEvEr hE dId tO aLl Up AnD uPsEt YoU. :o(  
P.p.S... hE hAs A sPeEcH pRoBlEm.. DoNt MaKe FuN oF hIm.'

Sollux sighs. He throws away the note and goes back to the living room. Dave was still there sleeping. Sollux pulls the blanket off the couch around the smaller. Dave wakes up quickly and  
looks up at Sollux who looked back at him.

"Thorry I woke you." Sollux says. Dave shakes his head. He sits up a little.

"I'm sorry I made you...you... mad earlier... I don't know what I do... but I-I sorry for it." He says honestly.

"It'th not your fault..." Sollux says sitting next to him. Dave looks confused. 

"But... Why were you mad at me...me... if it was not my fault?" He asks.

"I wath'nt mad at you. I wath angry at Gamzee." He tells him, shoving his glasses up his nose. Dave nod's slightly, not fully understanding.

"Why?" Dave inquires. Sollux raises an eyebrow.

"Becauthe he did thomething without asthking me first." Sollux tells him.

"Oh... well... that...that seem a little... um..." Dave thinks for the word, "dumb? Like... why do..do you need to ask?" he asks, sucking his thumb again.

"Becauthe thith ith my houthe." Sollux tells him. Dave looks around. 

"Dirty..." he mumbles to himself, but Sollux hears. 

"Yeth well... I don't clean much..." He tells him. 

"Why...why not?" he asks.

"Becauthe I am a bit lazy... and buthy..." he says. Dave nods. 

"I busy sometimes." Sollux raises an eyebrow again. 

"What can a kid be buthy with?" he asks. 

"I think a lot. None of the..the other kids would want to play because I made them...them angry. They couldn't understand my words..." he moves his hands in a buch of motions as he spoke, "the shop keep said...said I wasn't... I wasn't like the others..." he explains slowly. Sollux nods. He understood what Gamzee had said about his speech. He sighs softly.

"Well... I gueth that'th normal for thomeone like uth. The way we talk? It'th called a thpeech impediment. When you can't thay wordth right. Mine ith called a lithp. Yourth ith a thtutter." he tells him. Dave looked intrigued my that information.

"Speech...Impedi-Impediment...?" he asks. 

"Yup. I gueth that'th why Gamzee thought you would fit in here..." he says.

"Do I fit in?" he asks. Sollux looks at him.

".... Tho far, yeth... Ath long ath you don't get in the way to much you should." Sollux nods. Dave smiles.

"I will stay c-clear." Dave tells him, saluting. Sollux blinks and then chuckles.

"Welcome to the houthe hold, Dave."


	3. Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update so soon??!??!?! yes. yes indeed. Another may come later today. We will have to see~  
> More notes at the bottom!

Sollux realized Dave couldn't stay the way he was. Dirty clothes, messy hair... it didn't appeal well to alternian society. It was a law, he found as he read about human care.

**_'Care for the human as you will, but if you decide to bring them out into society they must be clean, vaccinated, and well behaved. Failing to do so can cause the child to be taken by the officials, and a fine up to 1,000$.'_ **

That was what he read. After that he looked up to see what all humans needed. He looked up Dave's physical problems first. His Albinism may cause problems, he thought.

**_'What are precautions I need to take with a kid with Albinism'_** is what he typed.

**_"Except for eye problems, most people with albinism are just as healthy as anyone else. In very rare cases a person's albinism is part of another condition that involves other health problems in addition to albinism. People with these types of albinism can have such health complications as bleeding, lung, bowel, and immune system problems."_ **

Sollux sighs when he reads that. He decides to read on.

**_"People with albinism can be very sensitive to light because the iris doesn't have enough color to shield the retina properly. Wearing sunglasses or tinted contact lenses can help make them more comfortable out in the sun."_** He hums at that and looks down at Dave, who was sitting on his lap as he read.

"Do you have problem'th with light'th? Like, do they make your head hurt?" he asks. Dave tilts his head a bit.

"Sometimes the lights... lights hurt..." he tells him. Sollux nods. 'sunglasses are a must then...' he thinks. He reads on a bit.

_**"S** **kin Precautions"** _   he reads. 'skin?' he thinks.

_**"Besides giving skin, eyes, and hair their color, melanin helps protect our skin from the sun. It does this by causing skin to tan instead of burn — which is why people with darker skin (more melanin) are less likely to burn than people with lighter skin. So people with albinism can sunburn very easily. People with light skin are also particularly at risk for skin cancer. So it's important for people with albinism to use a sunscreen with a high SPF factor at all times and to wear clothing that offers protection from the sun, such as hats, dark-colored clothing, or long pants and long-sleeved shirts."** _

"Well that ith not a problem conthidering we don't go out during the day..." he says aloud. Dave raises an eyebrow but doesn't question him.

_**"What's Life Like for Teens With Albinism?"** _

_**"People with albinism are just like anyone else, with the same lifespan and ability to reach their goals. But living with any medical condition during the teen years can be difficult, and albinism is no exception. Because the social scene can be more about fitting in than standing out, teens with albinism may face bullying or prejudice. Voicing any frustration or sadness to a family member or friend who understands can help. So can talking to a counselor or therapist to get ideas on coping with the challenges that come up during the teen years."** _

Sollux sighs. 'Albinism and a speech impediment? The world is clearly out to get this kid.' he thinks. He closes the laptop and looks down at Dave's white hair.

"Well Dave, we need to do some shopping." he tells him. Dave peers up at him, sucking his thumb. He nods slightly.

"Okay..." he says. Sollux stands with him in his arms.

"What do you think about a hair cut? You could uthe one." Sollux tells him. Dave nods a bit unsure. "What'th wrong?" Sollux asks.

"...Will....will it hurt?" Dave asks around his thumb.

Sollux laughs a bit. "No, it won't hurt." he tells him.

"You promise?" he asks, red eyes searching his face for bullshit.

"I promithe." Sollux says. Dave smiles.

"Okay. I get hair cut." he nods.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After Dave got his hair cut, he looked cleaner.

"Your breed of human looks very different." the stylist says, whispering to Sollux. Sollux observes Dave, who was checking himself out in a mirror.

"Yeah, he hath a skin condition. Albinism." he says. "But he seems to be okay with it." he says as Dave smiles at his reflection.

"He is quite cute... You should consider entering him in a Human breed contest*." She says. Sollux thinks about it.

"I don't know. He would have to decide that on hith own... but maybe he will one day." Sollux shrugs. Truth was he never like Human breeding contests. They seemed a bit degrading.

"Come on Dave, we have to go get thome thtuff before heading home." he says, scooping up said child. He payed for the hair cut and left.

"I look better?" he asks Sollux in the car.

"Yeah, a lot better actually. You won't have a problem finding a mate one day." Sollux tells him. Dave hums.

"A mate?" he asks.

"Yeth, but your to young to worry about it right now. Maybe in about ten years you will look for one." Sollux says. That seems to satisfy Dave. He sat in his seat watching the world go by.

Sollux began to wonder about Dave's past. Was he breed in captivity? Or did he have a guardian before? He sighs to himself. He wanted to ask Dave, but knew that what ever it was had probably given the other PTSD. A stutter was usually a sign of that right? He would have to look it up later. For now he would just enjoy the ramblings of a 5 year old boy. It was some how... comforting? He wasn't sure. But it made him somewhat _hopeful_. If a kid like Dave can be happy, then so could he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Human Breeding Contest, basically a dog show, but for humans. They judge based on age, appearance and talents. Pure bred really isn't a thing as there is no such thing for a human. I could make it off race, but that's racist so I decided against it. Basically, the more rare the human, the higher score they get.


	4. Harsh news and Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay! I had to move suddenly due to financial struggle, so I had to put it off for a little while ^^'

Sollux drove to their next stop, which happened to be a clothing store for humans. He parked and picked Dave up.

"Okay, tho, we are going to buy you thome new clotheth because frankly, what your wearing is dirty and its against the law for you to look bad." he explains as he walks into the store. Dave nod's in understanding.

"But, what do I... what do I need?" he asks.

"Hm..." He puts Dave in the buggy and pushes him to the boys clothes. "Well, you pick what you want. For now you can have five outfits... This many." He holds up five fingers. "Keep track okay?" he tells him. Dave nods happily, as if it were a game. He holds up five fingers. "Okay. Go ahead and point out anything that you like." he tells him. Dave looks around.

"Oh! This..." he points at a red shirt with black sleeves. Sollux nods and gets it in what was close enough to Dave's size. Dave looked around more. "That one." He points at a black shirt that had a white star on the front. Sollux added it to the cart. Sollux looks around at the other trolls, picking clothes for the children, instead of letting them choose. Most of them looked unhappy. He sighs. Dave pulls him out of it when he asked for another shirt.

"This one?" Sollux points at the white one with red trimming. Dave nods happily and Sollux adds it to the cart.

"Your human is very cute, sir." A female troll came up and said. Dave and Sollux looked up to the new voice. Sollux nods slightly.

"Thank'th... Dave say thank you." he says.

"Thank... thank you..." Dave says quietly. The women giggles.

"Adorable~ He has a very unusual eye color though..." Dave looks down at his hands, a bit embarrassed.

"Yes but that is what make'th him special." Sollux says flatly. The women nods and looks at her own human. It was an ordinary looking boy. Brown hair, brown eye's... slightly bigger than Dave.

"Joshua here is six years old. How old is your Dave?" she asks.

"He ith five." Sollux tells her. He really wanted to stop talking to this women. Thankfully, Joshua started to complain about hunger.

"Yes yes were going... Well good bye." She smiles and walks off. Sollux huffs and walks on with the buggy and Dave.

"...Are my eye's that... that weird?" Dave asks quietly.

"No Dave. They are apart of you, and they make you special." he says. Dave mulls over this. "Beside'th, you wouldn't want to look boring, now would you?" Dave shakes his head. "Good. Now finish picking out clothe'th okay?"  
\-------------

They finished and got home an hour or so later. He brought in Dave.

"Stay here while I bring in the bag'th okay?" he walks out. Dave stayed on the couch like he was told. Gamzee came out at that time.

"Oh, welcome home kiddo." he ruffles Dave's hair. much to the other's dismay. "You look much better then you did yesterday. You got your hair cut all nice and neat, and your wearing new clothes." He grins. "Sollux buy them for you?" Dave nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah and some other... other stuff's too. Like, socks." he says, rather proudly. Gamzee chuckles.

"Did he now?" he asks.

"Yeth I did if you must know." Sollux says, walking into the room with bags. Gamzee nods.

"I have to talk to you later, man." he whispers, "We will talk after he is asleep." Sollux nods slightly.

"Alright...?" he shrugs. "Dave you need a bath. Like, AthAP."

"What does that mean?" Dave questions.

"It means immediately." Sollux tells him, shoving his glasses up his nose. Dave nods.

"Okay, bath." he repeats. "Asap!" he giggles. Gamzee grins.

"Well you two have fun with that. Imma go do my own thing." he walks off into his room. "I knew that kid would get him off his butt." he says once his door is closed.  
\-------------------------

"Dave you have to take your thocks off... you cant take a bath in them..." Sollux sighs.

"But I don't wanna take them off..."

"But they will get ruined if you don't." Sollux says. Dave hums. He then takes his socks off. "Good. Now get in the tub." He says. Dave does, with help.

He washed Dave and cleaned him up before letting him play for a little while. Dave sat there, talking to himself and playing with the bubbles, giggling every so often. Sollux smiled slightly. When Dave yawned, he decided it was time for bed. So he dried him off and got him into his brand new pj's and brought him to his own bedroom. He laid him on the bed.

"Okay, time to thleep. Okay?" Sollux tells him, pulling the blanket over him. Dave went to argue, but fell asleep quickly. Sollux sat there for a moment, just watching. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He got up and walked out of the room, where he ran into Gamzee.

"He asleep?" Gamzee asks. Sollux nods.

"What did you want to talk about...?"

"Well..." he rubs the back of his neck. "Thing is... I'm moving out. Tavros wants me to chill at his place, so I am gonna." Sollux blinks.

"Tho your just gonna leave me here?! By methelf to take care of this kid **YOU** dumped on me?!" he was obviously angry. He had started sparking slightly.

"Now calm down, solbro. It won't be that bad. I know someone who wants to live here, so he can help with rent... You remember Karkat don't ya?" he asks.

"KK? He want'th to move in?" he sighs. "He is thuch a prick though..." he says.

"He has a kid too you know." Gamzee adds. Sollux raises an eyebrow.

" _KK_ has a kid? A human?" he asks. Gamzee nods.

"Bout the same age as Dave. Name is John. Cute little tyke. Should get along with Dave just fine." He tells him. Sollux sighs.

"Fine... but I thwear to god Gamzee... If you ever pull thomeing like that again I will _kill_ you." he says. Gamzee grins.

"Sure thing motherfucker. Well, I'm already all packed, and will be leaving tomorrow. Karkat will be moving in." He tells him.

"Tomorrow?! Thank'th for the warning jack ass!" He groans. Gamzee nods.

"It will be okay. Karbro wont let ya down." He tells him.

"The bastard better not..." he sighs. "Okay then... I guess that'th that then... God i'm tired... I'm going to bed..." He goes back in his room and shuts his door.

He leans on the wood for a moment before changing into something more comfortable. He then gets in his bed, mindful not to wake Dave. He falls asleep quickly soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama bomb~! Yup. I'm really bad at Gamzee so I had to get rid of him quickly ._. He will be making more appearances though! He is just moving is all. Look forward to John and Karkat joining the story!!
> 
> Also~  
> if you want to draw fanart for this story, submit it to my tumblr!! It would make my year a lot happier, considering the shitty start >->
> 
> Casanovastrider.tumblr.com


	5. New Roomates, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* another chapter so soon???!! Yes. Because I love this story, and you guys inspire me to write. Also, 300 hits!! Thank you all!! Enjoy the chapter!

The next day started early for Sollux. He helped Gamzee get his stuff in a small van and saw him off with a sleepy Dave. 

"Oh... one thing before I take off..." he hands Sollux a paper.

"What'th this...?" he asks looking at it.

"Dave's legal papers. Take care of him man." he says. Sollux nods. 

"I will..." Gamzee nods and hugs him, much to the others discomfort. "GZ your moving, not dying. We will see each other again." he says.

"I know man. Karkat will be here in about an hour by the way." he says walking to his car. "See ya!" he got in his car and drove off. Sollux waved and went back inside. 

"Well that's that... How about thome breakfast?" he asks looking down at the sleepy bundle of Dave in his arm. Dave just nods. "I know its early. You don't have to get up this early again tomorrow, okay? Just bare with it today." Dave nods again and yawns as he is sat at the table. 

Sollux made some simple and normal scrambled eggs and gave it to him. Dave dug in, slightly more awake. Sollux gave him some milk to go with it. Dave looked at the cup wearily. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. Dave looks up at him.

"Milk make my tummy hurt..." he admits. Sollux sighs inwardly. 'Lactose-intolerant? Really? Is the world just out for this kid?!' he thinks.

"It's okay. I will give you juice instead." he says, taking the milk away and giving him apple juice. This pleased Dave. 

After breakfast Sollux helped Dave get dressed. 

"Were getting new house mate'th today." Sollux tells him.

"House mates? Why... Why for?" he asks. 

"Because we need help paying for the house.... The guy coming ith... um.... nice. He has a kid your age." he tells him. Dave looks up at him. 

"A human?" he asks. Sollux nods. Dave smiles. "So I get a friend?" he asks. Sollux nods again. Dave claps happily, making Sollux smile a bit.

"Just play it cool, Because your a cool kid. Speaking of cool..." He gets a case off of the shelf. "I bought these for you yesterday." He opens the case to reveal sunglasses. Dave gasps. 

"I keep?" he asks.

"Yeth. They are all yourth." Sollux nods, slipping them onto the others face. "Now your a true cool kid." He says, picking Dave up and letting him look in the mirror. Dave smiles at his reflection. He looked totally different, and Sollux had to admit, they made him look cool. He would definitely be a cool kid when he grows up. 

"Thank you!" Dave hugs Sollux. Sollux blushed slightly. 

"Your welcome..." Sollux smiles gently. Dave grins and the door bell rings. "Oh, that must be them." He walks to the door, Dave in his arms.

"Ah KK. Always nice to see your smiling face in the morning." he teases the frowning troll.

"Don't start Captor, it's to early for your crap." Karkat says, walking in with John in his arms. 

"So that must me John." Sollux observes. Dave looks at the other kid, whom he guessed was John. His skin was a lot darker then his own, and his eyes were bright blue. Dave was jealous of how normal this kid was. 

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that's Dave." Karkat says. Sollux nods. 

"Dave, why don't you and John go watch T.V while I help KK move his stuff in?" Sollux asks Dave. Dave makes a face. "What'th wrong?" he asks. Dave whispers into Sollux's ear.

"That boy.. he.. he makes me... angry..."

"How come?" 

"He just does." he crosses his arms. Sollux sighs. 

"That doethn't make sense Dave..." 

"What's wrong?" Karkat raises an eyebrow, hand on his hip. Sollux sighs. He puts Dave down and tells him to go play. Karkat lets John follow him. 

"Dave thaid he doethn't like John. I don't know why." Sollux says once the kids leave the room.

"Oh. I think it's just Dave being possessive. Kid's think they are being replaced when a new one comes into the picture. I had the problem when I watched Kanaya's kid." Karkat says. Sollux hums. "Plus... considering Dave's... appearance... he more then likely feels threatened by Johns presents." Karkat finishes. Sollux sighs.

"Damn it... why doeth he have to be difficult now..?" Karkat shrugs. 

"Come help me with my stuff while they are distracted." Karkat walks out of the house, Sollux following.  
\-------------------------------------------------

John followed Dave to the kitchen where he had started to color. John hoists himself into a chair and watches. 

"Your hair is a nice color." John comments. Dave looks at him.

"oh... thanks... I...I guess..." Dave says quietly. 

"...How old are you...?" John asks. 

"Five... I will be Six.. Six... in December..." he says.

"I am six already." John says, clacking his shoes together. Daves eyebrow twitches in annoyance, not that the other could tell.

"Oh..." Dave says. John nods. 

"How come you wear those inside?" he asks. Dave looks at John again. 

"Because I need them.. light's... lights hurt my eyes..." he says. John nods. 

"Are your eyes brown?" he asks. Dave shakes his head. "Green?" another head shake. John hums. "Blue?" 

"no... stop guessing..." Dave says.

"Then can you show me?" 

"no." 

"Aw how come?" John whines.

"Because I don't want you to see." Dave says, starting to grow angry. 

"Why?" 

"Because they are not normal." He starts tearing up. 

"... you mean like your hair?" he asks. Dave loses it. 

"Why... Why can't you shut up?!!" Dave screeches as tears start falling. John blinks. 

"I didn't mean to make you cry.. I'm sorry..." John says. Sollux and Karkat walk in to see what all the comotion was. 

"Dave what'th wrong? Why are you crying?" Sollux asks, getting on his knees next to Dave's chair. 

"I didn't mean to make him cry... I just asked him what color his eye's were..." John says, starting to tear up too. 

"John don't cry it's okay... It's a sensitive subject and you didn't know." Karkat says, picking John up. Sollux picks Dave up and hugs him close, sighing softly. 

"It's okay Dave..." He rubs his back. Karkat rolls his eyes at him. 

"Sollux you have to go sit with him by yourselves. That's how you calm a kid down." Sollux nods and walks off to his room. Once there he sits crisscross on the bed, Dave in his lap. He takes the sunglasses off him and wipes his face. 

"It'th okay Dave... he didn't mean it... He didn't know..." He tries to calm him down for a few minutes until he stops crying. "You okay now...?" Dave nods slightly, hiccuping every now and then. "Remember what I told you? You are a cool kid... Your look'th don't define you... tho don't let anyone hurt you becauthe of it... Becauthe you can't change it... And you don't need to change for anyone. Do you understand?" Sollux asks. 

"I do... but... but it still hurts...."

"Well... it might... but don't let them know that okay? Otherwise they will use it against you... tho just play it cool, and then you can come to me and cry if you want to." he tells him. Dave nods. 

"okay..." he says softly. Sollux rubs his back. 

"Do you want to rest in here for a little bit...?" he asks. Dave nods. Sollux puts him on the bed and gives him his sunglasses. Dave clutches them to himself and lays down on his back. Sollux pets his hair till he fell asleep. He then takes the sunglasses carefully, sitting them on the nightstand. He then walks out of the room, closing the door. 

"He okay now?" Karkat asks, John sleeping on his lap. They were sitting on the couch. Sollux nods. 

"That could have gone better...." he says, raking a hand through his hair. Karkat shrugs. 

"Coulda gone a hella lot worst too. Believe me. " he says. Sollux sighs. "Can I put him somewhere?" 

"Oh, yeah, just put him in my room with Dave... maybe they will apologize or something when they wake up..." Karkat nods and puts John into bed with Dave. He came back out and sat next to Sollux. 

"Well.... we can only hope they get along... cause their shit outta luck other wise." Karkat says. Sollux nods in agreement. 

"How long have you had John?" 

"Since he was a baby. I found him in the rain. Took him home and cleaned him up, and grew attached before I could give him away."

"It's weird, thinking about you taking care of a kid."

"Well it wasn't fucking easy let me tell you." Karkat sighs. "Come on, lets finish moving my stuff in." Sollux nods in agreement and goes to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to R&R~~~


	6. Hero's and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been feeling a bit sick lately ^^' 
> 
> This chapter is short, but its to make sure I have the story going in the right direction. Also I'm thinking of a time skip soon. To like when they are around 13. Tell me what you think? 
> 
> Also, 400+ hits???!?!?!? AWESOME YASSS
> 
> Enjoy!

Dave woke up after rolling over to see John. He frowns deeply. John woke up after a few minutes. He yawned and blinked to see Dave staring at him. He gasps.

"What are you looking at?" Dave asks confidently. 

"Your eyes..." John says quietly. Dave's confidence shoots right out the damn window. He gasped and covered his face.

"Don't... Don't look... I... I hate them..." he says softly. John takes his hands away from his face.

"Why? They are pretty... I like them..." he tells him honestly. Dave looked at him directly. 

"You do...? Your lying..." he says. 

"No no!" John shakes his head. "I like them! You should too... You shouldn't hate your self... that's what Karkat says." John tells him.

"I... They aren't normal... I can't like them..." he says softly. John shakes his head.

"They are cool! Like a super hero color." he claims. Dave raised an eyebrow. 

"You... You think so?" he asks. John nods happily. 

"Yes! I like comics. I see lots of hero's with your eye color." He tells him.

"A hero...? Me?" 

"Yeah!" John nods and hugs him. Dave stiffens slightly. "You can be a hero too, Dave. But you have to believe in yourself first." 

Dave thought about that for a moment. No one had ever told him something like that. He teared up slightly. 

"I'm sorry I made you cry earlier. I didn't know. But now that I do, I understand." John tells him. Dave hugs him back, crying silently into his shoulder.   
\-----------------------------

"See? I told you they would be okay." Karkat said after they walked away from the bedroom door. Sollux shrugged. 

"Did you tell John that for real? Why would John ever hate himthelf?" he asks. Karkat runs a hand through his hair and sits on the couch. 

"Well.... When he was five he asked where I got him. Most people get 'em at pet stores or whatever ya know? Most don't leave kids in boxes. It's wrong. I told him that I found him because someone was heartless." he pauses. "Because only an ass hole would do that to a kid... So obviously he got upset, because that meant someone didn't want him. He got super worried about me hating him so he ended up hating himself. I told him, 'How can you expect anyone to like you, if you don't even like you? You shouldn't hate yourself. Not for something you can't control,'." he tells him. Sollux nods. 

"Wow... I never expected you to thay thomething tho... thappy. Well.... yeth I can thee you thaying thomething that sounded like it fell out of one of your stupid bookth." he smirks. "But really... I think he helped Dave a bit.... so thankth." he says. Karkat nods.

"Yeah... but just watch him. The vibe I get from that kid tells me he may crack again. But you can't let him. Or you will lose him forever." Karkat tells him seriously. "Depression hits humans harder then it does us. So be careful." he tells him. 

"I will... I feel like I underthand him, ya know? Like... not only his speech impediment... but his whole personality." he tells him. Karkat nods.

"That happens a lot. But with you two, it does seem to be a pretty good match." Karkat tells him. Sollux nods. But before they could talk anymore, John came out with Dave in tow. Dave had his glasses perched on his head. A step in the right direction, Sollux thought. 

"Hey, are you guys hungry? You've been asleep for a while." Karkat says. John and Dave nodnodnod and scurry into the kitchen after Sollux and Karkat. 

Sollux helped Karkat make dinner. It had been a while since he actually made food, so the extra set of hands was welcome. And after a good dinner, They got Dave and John bathed and into sleeping clothes. They claimed not to be tired yet, so they watched a movie until they crashed. it was about 10pm when they pulled out the sofa bed and tucked them into it. They curled together and slept peacefully. Sollux sighs. 

"I think I'm going to crash too. Good night KK." 

"Ugh you and that damn nickname. It's not like school anymore, dick." Karkat scoffed.

"No, but You haven't changed at all." Sollux said before closing his door. Karkat stood there, pretending that the blush on his face was due to the heat of this house. He decided to fix that before turning in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHooooOOO yup. okay so that was that. 
> 
> ALSO i still really want fanart for this story! If you draw any send it to Casanovastrider.tumblr.com


	7. 3 Years and Braces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter is late.... But yes this is set three years later from chapter 6. 
> 
> Also I would like to point out, that yes, Dave is set to be younger then John in this. I did it on purpose. I know he is older, but I thought it would be cuter this way. :3 
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

_**-3 Years later-** _

 

Dave and John grew up together as best friends. Dave was now eight, while John was 9. During the past three years, Sollux and Karkat had also grow closer together. They were now a couple. Sollux had asked Karkat on Dave's seventh birthday, and Karkat said yes very quickly.

* * *

 

Today was not a good day for Dave. He had to go to the dentist and get braces. He figured John would be the one to get them, but it turns out, that's just the way Johns teeth grew. Perfectly straight, no matter if his two front ones were larger. Dave's teeth began to become cricked, due to the fact that his mouth was small.

"For the last time, no, you can not just 'live with it'. You have to get them fixed. Otherwise children will have another thing to make fun of you for at school." Sollux tell's Dave as the drive to the dentist. Dave huffs and crosses his arms.

"I just don't see... see why I have to... I don't want... want metal in my mouth.... What if it... it makes it harder for me to... to talk?" he asks and looks up at Sollux through his sunglasses that he always wore. Sollux shakes head.

"It won't make it any harder. Plus your doing well in speech therapy. You speak a lot faster then you used too. Soon, you won't stutter anymore." Sollux tells him. Dave hums and sighs.

"You know the only time I don't... Don't stutter is when I sing..." he says. Sollux nods.

"I think its because you relax when you do that, so you speech become second nature." Sollux explains. Dave stares at him for a moment and looks out the window.

"I don't think that's it... I... I remember there being... being someone.... someone who would sing to me... all the time..." Dave pauses. Sollux listens, as Dave had never mentioned this before. "It was before I was adopted by you... He would sing to... to make me feel better...." he says.

"... Do you remember what he looked like...?" Sollux asks.

"No... I just remember him having blond hair..." Dave says. Sollux nods as he parks the car.

* * *

 

Getting Dave in the office and into the chair were two completely different obstacles. Turns out, Dave was pretty strong and could grip doorways like it was his life line. But once the dentist had him under the gas, it went smoothly. The braces were put in, and when asked what color, Sollux requested red. It took a while, but soon, Dave had a set of braces. Sollux carried Dave out of the office, as he was to loopy to walk.

"I cant feel meh mouthhh..." Dave mumbles into his shoulder.

"Tha'ts because the dentist numbed it." Sollux told him.

"I... I don' got's a mouths no more...." Dave said. Sollux bites his lip so he didn't laugh.

"Your fine, Dave. I promise your mouth is still there." "Noooo your lyin... ugh... kids these days...." he groans. Sollux chuckles and puts him in the back seat of the car and lies him down.

"Just sleep, okay Dave?" he says, seat belting him in. Dave passes out pretty quickly during the drive.

* * *

 

Sollux carried Dave inside and was greeted with a John into his hips.

"John, you almost made me drop Dave." Sollux scolded.

"Oh, sorry... Is he alright?" John asks. Sollux nods.

"He just needs to sleep for a little while until the gas wears off." Sollux explains. John nods. Sollux carried Dave to his and Johns shared bedroom. He lays him down on his bed and closes the door.

"So he got the braces in then?" Karkat asks, coming out to him from the kitchen. Sollux nods.

"Yeah, he wasn't very happy with it, but I don't think it looks to bad." Sollux shrugs. "But he was pretty funny on that gas." He grins.

"Oh?" Karkat asks. "Just don't make fun of him. I doubt he will remember that. And with his problems already, he wont need that." Karkat tells him.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud... I wasn't going to anyway..." he says. John runs up to them.

"Hey hey is Dave okay?" John asks, tugging on Karkat's shirt.

"Yes John, Dave is fine. He will be awake in time for dinner." Karkat tells him. Just then the door cracks open. Dave leans against the door. Sollux catches him before he smashes his face on the ground.

"Dave you should go lay down..." Sollux says.

"Dun wanna..." Dave mumbles. "I wanna see John..." Dave says. John was at his side quickly.

"I'm here Dave." John says, helping him back into their room. Sollux sighs and walks to the kitchen with Karkat.

* * *

John sat on the bed with Dave's head in his lap. He turned the light off, save for the lamp they had in their room. He removes Dave's shades and pets his hair.

"My mouth hurts...." Dave groans. John frowns.

"I'm sorry Dave... I don't know how to fix that.... But they look good." He tells him. Dave looks up at him.

"Liar... I look horrible...." Dave says, tearing up. John frowns.

"You look good as always, Dave... I promise... I've never lied to you." He says.

"How can I with... with _this_ on my teeth...?" he says as tears spill free. John leans over.

"Your still pretty..." He says and pecks his lips. Dave stares up at him with wide eyes. John smiles softly.

"... only girls are pretty..." Dave says, looking away, blushing deeply.

"That isn't true obviously." John says. Dave scoffs and rolls over to lay on his side. John lays back against his pillows and allows Dave to rest his head on his stomach. He pets his hair until he falls asleep.

* * *

 

"So on the way to the dentist, Dave told me something..." Sollux says while making food with Karkat.

"Hm? What was it?" he asks.

"He says he thinks the reason why he doesn't stutter when he sings is because he remembers someone else singing to him when he was little." he tells him and looks at the other. Karkat hums.

"So does he remember this person? Or what he looked like?" Karkat asks.

"No, all he said is that the person had blond hair." Sollux tells him. Karkat nods.

"I guess it's a mystery..." he says. Sollux nods in agreement.

A mystery he didn't think he wanted solved. Because this person, who ever he or she may be, may have to do with why Dave has PTSD.

He would keep his thoughts to himself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!!! !
> 
> The plot finally thickens >:D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote it in about one hour and its like 4:00 AM so yeah.


	8. School Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh short filler chapter to get it where I want it to be. Yes, more about Dave's previous guardian will be in the next chapter. In fact thats how the next chapter will start. Look forward to it! For now enjoy!

It took Dave a little while to get used to his braces. It was to be expected that he would cut his mouth too. But this. This was ludicrous.

Sollux and Karkat were called to the Human Learning Facility (HLF for short) one night(day?). Over the phone it sounded like Dave was in trouble, only being told to "Come down immediately."  
When they got there they were prepared for the worst. The worst turning out to be Dave with a mouth full of bloody cotton and John holding his now broken glasses, one band aid across his nose.  
Sollux and Karkat look to the chairman for an explanation. Said man sighed.

"Okay. So the explanation for this is quite... simple. Human children tend to get violent when they think its funny to hurt others. So after one kid through a ball at John here, busting his glasses and cutting him slightly, everyone laughed. The kid, thinking it was funny and cool, Decided to strike again. He hit Dave here, smack in the face, causing his braces to cut open the inside of his mouth. In a few places. The nurse numbed it for the time being, but he may need stitches. I suggest taking him soon." He finished. Sollux and Karkat absorbed all this.

"And where the hell is the brat that did this to them?" Karkat demanded.

"He was already suspended. His care taker has said she will pay for any and all expenses."

"Your damn right she will! Ugh just the nerve of that kid--!" Karkat was shooshed by Sollux briefly. (It was mostly just a hand slapped over his face)

"Thank you for calling us. We will be on our way now." Sollux says, picking up Dave who was holding his face gently. Karkat picked up John and they were on their way to take Dave to the doctor, and John to get new glasses.

Dave was oddly quiet. He wasn't crying or complaining. Just sitting, holding his face. John was upset obviously, holding his broken glasses. Speaking of glasses...

"Dave where did your sunglasses go? You were wearing them before you left...?" Sollux asks, looking back at him in the mirror. Dave visibly flinched upon the question. Oh.

John looked at Dave, who looked back at him. John pulled a paper bag out of his pocket. He dumped the contents out. The pieces together would make a pair of sunglasses. The frame was bent, lenses shattered beyond repair. Dave now looked upset.

"I-I'm sorry... It... It wasn't on purpose.... The ball... and the... the glasses..." Dave started to sob. He couldn't really talk through the cotton and soreness of his mouth but, Sollux got the idea.

"It's okay Dave. We will just get you new ones..."

"No! I don't want new ones... those... those ones were special..." He says, tears trailing down his face. John holds his hand reassuringly. Karkat looks at Sollux. Sollux nods and sighs.

"I will fix yours then... " Sollux says, parking the car. Dave looks up at him.

"Really?" he asks hopefully. Sollux nods, getting out and picking up Dave. Karkat grabs John and they walk inside the clinic. They sign in and wait to be called. Dave was less upset, but still holding his face.

Once a doctor finally got to look at Dave, he hums.

"Well, He doesn't need stitches... it just busted his mouth pretty good." he says. "But he has a small concussion. So does John here. Got hit pretty hard. That or the their heads hit the floor. Either way, they will be alright." He nods.

"Well that's good." Sollux nods. Karkat huffs.

"That kid deserves a good wallop as well..." Sollux hushes him.

"Thank you Doctor. We will be going then." he says, picking up Dave. Karkat huffs and picks up John.

* * *

 

On the way home, they picked up new glasses for John. The two fell asleep in the car, so when they got home, Sollux and Karkat laid them down to nap. Sollux took the remains of Dave's glasses and spread them on the table.

He removes his mismatched colored glasses.

"Your not about to do what I think you are right?" Karkat says. Sollux nods.

"I am going to fix them. I promised I would." He says, eyes glowing with his psyonics.

"Sollux you know that's dangerous. You always get migraines after..." Karkat says.

"It's only for a moment..." he says as he zaps the red and blue energy around the fragments. He quickly mended them, and halted it. He breaths deeply when he is done.

"You okay?" Karkat asks.

"I'm fine..." he says, slipping the glasses back on. "Just a bit dizzy."

"Well yeah, tha';s a lot of energy to use on just a pair of sunglasses." Karkat rolls his eyes.

"It was the first thing Dave received as a present. It provides him with his necessary confidence. They are important to him." Sollux says. "I had to." Karkat nods a bit, understanding.

"Well go lay down for a minute." Karkat shoves him to the living room. Sollux drags him down on the couch with him, causing Karkat to yelp. "What are you doing, Captor?"

"mmm resting." He answers, hugging the shorter to him. Karkat rolls his eyes.

"You can't do that without me?" he asks, not really attempting to move out of his arms.

"nope. So deal." Sollux says, smirk in his tone. Karkat sighs and does indeed deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R :>


	9. Truth's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter bUT! its interesting ;)
> 
> ALSO I have started a new story called , Instructions not Included.  
> It is the story of Karkat and John before the story Responsibility.

_"Dave, I'm sorry that I can't keep you. But I love you. Don't forget that. I love you Dave." a voice said. The shock of blond hair was all he saw before some trolls took Dave away. Dave tried to call out to him, but his voice wouldn't work._

**_"I love you Dave."_ **

He woke up with a startled gasp. He pants softly in the dark of his and John's room.

What was that? A memory...? Who _was_ that man? _Why_ was he taken from the man? Dave wipes the sweat off of his forehead. He needed to know. What was the connection? He got out of bed and went to find Sollux and ask him.

He finds him in the kitchen, drinking tea with Karkat as they talk about nothing. Sollux looks to Dave when he walks in.

"Dave? What are you doing up?" Sollux asks. Dave pulls himself up into a chair. Sollux gave him some tea.

"I had a dream... about the blond man..?" he looks at Sollux, who casts a glance at Karkat.

"What about the blond man?" Sollux asks gently.

"All he told me was that he... he loved me... and that he couldn't keep me..." Dave looks at his cup and then back to Sollux. "Why couldn't he keep me?"

Sollux knew why. He didn't want to say. When a human breeds with another human, the baby is given up for adoption, or sold for money depending on the breed after a certain age*.

"I don't know Dave..." sollux says. "But he loved you. Which means you are very dear to someone." he says. Dave looks a little sadden by this. "But, we also love you, Dave. You are very dear to us as well." This seems to make Dave a bit more happy.

"Okay..." he sips his tea. "But... how come he loves me?"

"He may be related to you in some way." Sollux says. Dave nods as he thinks about it. He takes his cup of tea and goes to mull over it in his room. Sollux sighs.

"He has a relative." Sollux says.

"Yeah... Which means Dave may want to see him..." Karkat concludes.

"How would I do that? I dont know who this blond man is! There are so many blond humans it's ridiculous." Sollux says rubbing his face.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see how this one plays out." Karkat tells him. Sollux nods.

"I guess we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kind of like how a dog or cat has puppies or kitties and they are given away or sold.
> 
> PLOT THICKENS
> 
> REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER


	10. Acceptance, Love, and Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh sorry I was away for a while, but I think this chapter makes up for it ;) There is a time skip in this chapter. ALSO OMG ALMOST 1000 HITS THANK YOU I LOVE ALL OF YOU   
> R&R it motivates me to write more~

Dave didn't sleep that night. It was all to much to take in. He sighs and rolls over to sit up. He looks out the window at the neighbors, starting their individual days, in their individual lifes. He sighs again and rubs his face. He gets out of bed and gets dressed in his favirote shirt to maybe bring him some comfort. Dave looks over at John, who was still sleeping. He walks over to him and watches him for a moment. He wished he could be as happy as John. As normal. He shakes his head and grabs his shades before leaving the room.

He goes to the kitchen and sits in a chair, watching out the window. Just thinking. Sollux walks in yawning. He stops in his tracks when he see's Dave sitting there. He raises an eyebrow.

"Dave? What are you doing awake so eairly?" He asks, touching his shoulder. Dave jumped at the sudden voice and looked up at him.

"I haven't slept yet..." Dave says before looking back outside.

"... Are you okay?" Sollux inquires, sitting down. Dave shrugs. Sollux sighs. "I know what your thinking about... but... It's in the past. There is no telling where that man is..." or if he was alive still, for that matter. But he kept that to himself.

"I know... Maybe... It's best... I mean... I don't know why he did what he did.... I don't even know who he is.... But..." Dave sighs and looks at his shades on the table. "maybe. "I have a family that loves me... So I'm happy." he smiles a bit at Sollux. Sollux hugs him.

"I'm glad you know that.... Just... never forget okay?" he tells him. Dave nods. By then, John and Karkat walk in.

"So whats for Breakfast?" Dave asks, looking up Sollux. Sollux laughs.

* * *

 

_\- A few year later -_

Dave was now 16, John 17. Dave had gotten his braces removed, and now had straight, blindingly white teeth to fit whith his charming smile. He grew nicely and well proportioned. He wasn't as lanky as John was, but he was lean. John was tall, tan, and still wore dorky glasses. Said dorky glasses was sitting with Karkat and Sollux in the kitchen and had asked a very important question.

Sollux and Karkat look at each other.

"Y-Your sure? You don't like Rose?" Karkat asks. John shakes his head.

"No. I am in love with Dave. I've always liked him, but I thought it was just because we were close." he shakes his head. "I thought about it for a long time... and I recently found out that I really liked him... Not like a brother... I tried to push the feelings away... but... I can't...." John looks at them. Sollux sighs. He knew this was coming honestly.

"John. I just want you to understand what this means. If you choose Dave as your mate, you can't turn back. You will have to be with him forever. Do you know that?" John nods.

"I love him. I really do." John says.

"Okay." Karkat says. "But, Dave has to agree to this. He has just as much say in it, if not more. So, if he feels the same, then we will get you two a mate licence." John's face lights up. He gets up and hugs them.

"ThankyouThankyouTHANKyou!" He runs off to figure out how to ask Dave. Said cool kid walked in through the front door, looking misribal. His face was badly sun burnt and so were his hands.

"Dave what have we told you about going out during the day? Just cause we cant doesn't mean you should." Sollux scolds.

"sorry. I like the sun, even if it doesn't like me back." he shrugs. Karkat sighs.

"I'll get his ointment..." Karkat walks off.

"So were you practicing speech? I know you dont like to around others." SOllux says.

"Yeah, but I haven't stuttered in a while." he says. "You do when you nervous, lying, or flustered.. even angry. Not to mention sad." Sollux points out.

"Hey, doesn't everyone?" he asks, shrugging again.

"Not like you." he retorts. Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades.

"Yeah well... It's better." Dave says. "John home? He said I could kick his butt at mario kart again today." He says looking around. Sollux smiles.

"Yeah he is in your guy's room," He says. Karkat came out and handed Daves ointment to him.

"Thanks Karkles." Dave says. Karkat glares at him as he retreats into his shared room, smirking. Sollux tries not to laugh.

"He get it from you." karkat says, pointing acusingly at Sollux. Sollux just shrugs inocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mating licence just means that they are seen as a pair, like if they were married. The sun does NOT affect humans the way it does Trolls. Thay can roam freely in it, save for Dave. Dave is just stupid. If you have further questions just ask!


	11. Video Game's and Little Floaty Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO! Another chapter. I've been working on this and my new story, A Strangers Breathing, So I apologize for the late-ness of this chapter. 
> 
> Check out my other story, if the content doesn't trigger you, that is.
> 
> Still waiting for fan art~

 

John paced around in his shared bedroom, thinking about how to ask Dave out. The other was just so difficult so it was hard to think of a way to impress him. Said boy walked into the room.

"Hey we still up for the battle's of all battles? Or are you backing out? Cause I totally wouldn't want to get wrecked by me either." Dave says, closing the door.

"Dave what happened to your face? You went outside didn't you?" he groans.

"Yeah yeah I know, super bad, but hey, I don't gotta go to the doctor this time." he shrugs, taking off his sunglasses and throwing them onto the bed. John rolls his eyes.

"Not the point. Just sit down, I will help you." he says, taking the cream from Dave. He huffs and plops down on the bed.

"I don't need help..." Dave says. "Hush." John says as he took Dave's hands gently in his own. He rubs the ointment over his hands carefully, trying not to hurt him. Once his hands were done, he started on his face, John always got nervous under the piercing red gaze of Dave. He bites the inside of his cheek as he gently smears the cream over Dave's freckled face.

"Is something wrong?" Dave asks.

"No, Why would something be wrong?" John asks, looking at him.

"Cause your being oddly quiet." Dave retorts.

"Oh, Haha, I was just lost in my own thoughts I guess!" He smiles, wiping his hands off on his jeans. Dave hums.

"That so? Whatcha thinkin bout?" He asks.

"hmmm, just how I'm gonna whoop your butt at Mario Karts." John covers with a smirk.

"Pft as if!" Dave says, turning on the Wii. He had a red controller and John had a blue one.

"Rainbow Road?" John asks.

"Your so on." Dave says as they start the game. Dave picks Peach and John picks Yoshi.

"Pft, Yoshi? Really?"

"He is a classic!" John says.

"Well prepared to get your ass whooped." Dave says as the count down began.

* * *

Several races later they stop. Dave had of course won. 7/10 games to be exact. John sighs. He could feel Dave smirking at him.

"Shut up." John tells him, throwing a pillow at him. Dave chuckles.

"don't be a sore loser."

"I'm nottt" John says. "But I'm hungry."

"Sollux and Karkat already went to bed. If you get something be quiet cause last time we woke them up was bad." Dave says. John nods.

"I will be back." He says, getting up. He hears Dave start up DDR before leaving the room. John walks into the kitchen quietly, quickly grabbing sodas and chips. He zoomed back to their room, walking in on Dave playing.

"Don't slip." John comments.

"Shh, your gonna break my concentration..." Dave says, still stepping in perfect time. John just smiles and sits on his bed and watched, Mostly watching Dave's face. His tongue running over his bottom lip in concentration, and the very rare blink. Once the song ended, He sat next to John and opened one of the soda's.

"So, whats on your mind?" Dave asks.

"O-Oh... um... Well..." he sighs. "Dave I got to tell you something..."

"...yeah?" Dave looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I... need to tell you... That... I like you."

"I like you too John."

"No, I mean like..." he groans. "Dave, I've known you for like ever... and.. I learned so much about you.... like how you run your hand through your hair when you thinking... or the difference between your fake smile and real smile... or even like how you talk in your sleep..." John says. Dave was looking at him a bit confused. "The thing is Dave.. I learned that I like you... _Like_ like you.... Dave..." John looks at a blushing Dave. "I love you." Dave blinks.

"What? You...you love me? B-But I thought you didn't... didn't like boys..." Dave curses his stutter. John smiles.

"I only said that because I didn't want you to know..."

"Oh... well... John.. I... I love you... too..." he says softly. John's face lights up.

"Really?" he asks. Dave nods. John grabs his shoulders and pulls him close, kissing him. Dave blinks, but slowly melts into the kiss.

John couldn't be happier.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R~~~


	12. I Can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHHHH THIS IS SOOO FREAKING LATE IM SO SORRY
> 
> enjoy this one. I worked hard on it ;v;

John and Dave fell asleep that night in each others arms. They slept peacefully and happily.

The next day, John woke up before Dave. He blinks to get the sleep out of his eyes before looking down at the blond. He smiles and kisses his pale, freckled cheek. Dave didn't stir, because it would take a train crashing through the wall to wake him. John got out of the bed, carefully crawling over Dave, and exits the room. He makes his way to the kitchen yawning. Karkat was sitting at the table, sipping his coffee as Sollux cooked some breakfast. When Karkat saw John he smiled slightly.

"Bout time you got up." he commented.

"At least I'm awake. Dave is still filling the room with Z's." John chuckles.

"He could sleep through a plane crash." Sollux jokes. John laughs. Karkat just shakes his head.

"Anyways.... did you ask Dave yesterday?" Karkat asks. John blushes as he sits at the table. Sollux looks over, also wanting an answer.

"Well... I mean... I told him... that I liked him? He was confused at first, but after I explained that I loved him, he blushed and told me he loved me too... so..." John scratches his arm. Karkat claps his hands together in excitement. Sollux smiles and ruffles John's hair.

"And people say Dave is the Casanova." Sollux chuckles. Karkat smiles.

"So did you ask him to be your mate?" Karkat asks.

"No, but I will." John smiles. Just then they heard the bedroom door open followed by the groggy dragging of feet. Dave walked into the kitchen, rubbing his face.

"What's cookin...?" he asks sleepily. He looks at everyone to see them smiling at him. He blinks. "What? Do I have drool on my face?" he wipes his face. They laugh.

"No. We just heard of the good news." Sollux says. Dave raises an eyebrow.

"Good news...?" "That we love each other." John clarifies. Dave blinks for a moment before blushing, last night finnaly catching up with him. Karkat laughs at his facial expression.

"We are very happy for you guys." Karkat tells him.

"Yes, and fully support you two." Sollux tells him. Dave rubs his nose, a nervous habit he did when embarrassed, John noted.

"Oh... well I uh... I'm glad?" Dave says. John smiles.

"You should be." John says. Dave smiles a bit and sits next to him.

"Yeah, I should." he says, holding his hand under the table. They smile at each other and Karkat tries his best not to lose it. Sollux puts food on the table, which quickly distracts the boys from each other. They all devour the food together before going and getting ready for the day. Dave of course took the longest in the bathroom, saying he needed to always look the best for any photo ops. Which happened quite often due to his 'color palate'. They made lots of money from it, actually. Once everyone was ready, they went to the park like they did every Saturday. Even if John and Dave were to big for the playground, they still liked to sit on the swings. Karkat and Sollux would like to sit on the bench or walk around the small track that surrounded the playground.

"So... you told them?" Dave asks.

"Yeah... they wanted to know..." John shrugs a bit. Dave nods.

"So did they ask for specifics?"

"No... but I want to ask something..." John says. Dave raises an eyebrow over his shades. Even if it was dark he still wore them.

"Shoot man." Dave says.

"Well... Dave... Do you... ya know... wanna be mates?" John asks. Dave stops swinging his feet. John looks at him nervously.

"You... You really want.. want to be.. _my_ mate?" Dave asks. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, John knew he was on the verge of crying by his tone of voice.

"Of course Dave. Your the best person in the world... and I love you..." John takes his hand. "I mean it..." Dave bites his lip.

"I never thought anyone would ever like me... I am so... _off_.... and... and you are so great... John I... you could do so much better...." Dave says softly.

"There is no one better then you Dave. You are the best for me..." John says. Dave shakes his head.

"How could you say that...? You would be ridiculed for the rest of your life for mating with me...*" Dave had tears falling down, which shone brightly in the moon light. "I don't want... want to do that to you..." John frowns and removes Dave's shades. He looks him in the eyes.

"I would _die_ before mating with anyone else..." he takes Dave's chin in his hand gently to make him look at him. "Because you are the only one I would _ever_ want." Tears continued to fall from the white lashes.

"But John... please don't do that to yourself... I can't do that to you... I _can't._.. because... I _love_ you..." he stood from the swing. "I can't do it to you... not you..." he shakes his head before running off. John calls out for him and ran after him, but couldn't match his speed. Dave ran off, leaving John standing there. Karkat and Sollux come running next to John.

"What happened?" Sollux asks.

"He cried... he doesn't want to hurt me by being my mate... he doesn't think he is worth it..." John whispers, beginning to cry as well. Karkat holds his hand. "I thought he was over this... I see him as my equal... why can't he?"

"Because he knows he is different... He has always been this way... we need to find him before sunrise. Or before a cop finds him." Sollux says. Humans couldn't be away from an owner. It was law. So they began looking for him. John was beyond worried. Anything could happen to Dave out here. He could easily be kidnapped, hit by a car, or anything.

 

_'Please just be okay.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *John would be ridiculed because it would be like mating a pure bred with a mutt. 
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN CLIFF HANGER YUP. 
> 
> stay tuned ;)


	13. You Can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP. NEW CHAPTER NOT LATE HAHAHAHA  
> but this may be the only chapter until next week cause i'm a busy bee
> 
> ENJOYYYYYYY R&R

Dave ran and ran. He didn't even run in a particular direction. He just kept going until he couldn't anymore. It was almost time for sunrise by this time, he observes. The albino boy sighs shakily and sits in an alley way. He had gotten himself lost. Great. 

He looks around the alley. No one was there but him, he saw. Good. He didn't like talking to strangers.

The sun steadily started to raise. All Dave could do was pull his hood over his white hair and pull his sleeves over his hands. He was still burnt from the day before. Adding onto it would not do him any favors. He hugs his legs close and rests his forehead on his knees. He became flooded with his nervous thinking.

_Did John hate him now?_

_Where they even looking for him?_

_They would be better off without me._

_John deserves so much more._

_I can't do that to John._

_But he_ wants _to be mine._

_I do too, but... I couldn't put him through that..._

_He told you he wouldn't have us any other way._

_I don't care._

_He love's you so much._

"I love him too...." he whispers to himself. He groans. He was at war with himself in his mind. He shakes his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. He stands up. He had to go back. He sits back down.

Curse the sun. He was trapped right here. He pats his pocket. The ONE day he forgot his phone.

Well.

Shit.

* * *

 

 

John, Karkat and Sollux continued looking for Dave. They had been looking all night and the sun was rising. They didn't have much time left. They called out his name and looked everywhere he could fit. Karkat and Sollux use umbrella's bought from a convenience store so they could keep looking. They even bought one for Dave so he would burn to death. Whenever they found him. Sollux split from the other two, saying they could cover more ground that way. Karkat and John went on looking else where.

Sollux called Dave's name, looking down every alleyway. He finally comes across him. He sighs gently and sits next to him. Dave doesn't look up at him, knowing who it was.

"...He hate's me now doesn't he...?" Dave asks quietly.

"No. He is worried about you. We all were. Dave..." he sighs. "You can't just run from your problems... they just chase after you, and always catch up. And sooner or later, it will only eat you away." Sollux tells him. Dave sighs.

"I know... I just... why would he want to put himself so low?" he asks.

"Because he loves you. Very much. And he see's you as his equal. Don't you love him back?" he asks.

"... I do... I do so much... but...." he scratches his head. "I just.... don't think I'm good enough for him..."

"Your the only one for him." Sollux says simply. Dave looks up at him.

"...You think so?" he asks softly.

"I know so. He said so himself." He nods. Dave looks back at the ground. "Come on, lets get out of this sun before we all burn to death." he says standing. Dave nods and gets up, taking the offered umbrella. Sollux called Karkat and told him where they were. He soon pulled up in the car. Dave nervously slipped in next to John. 

John scans over Dave quickly for any signs of injury. After not seeing anything, he sighs softly. He quickly looked back up to Dave when he felt a hand over his. Dave didn't look at him, but John could see the crimson spread across white freckled cheeks, all the way to his ears. He smiles softly and tangles his fingers with the other. 

They drove home in silence. The three of them thinking the same thing.

_'Thank god Dave is safe.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R
> 
> i think this is going to end soon. maybe one or two more chapters.


	14. i'm not okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late. I'm a huge procrastinator. So I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! Listen to this playlist as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmKBjOt1Ioo&list=PLgVorV83wkJ9PcKzpiSARWaPlA4iMj26e
> 
> It is my youtube uvu

The drive home was silent. Once inside of their home, they all sat at the table. Dave kept his gaze on the table, not making eye contact with anyone. Nor was he going to attempt to. Sollux sighs after a few minutes of the stretched silence.  
  
"Dave... you can't just... run off like that... You could have been caught without your license." he gestures to the one John wore around his wrist. "You forgot it again today."

"I-i know.... I... I just couldn't handle..." he pauses to bite his tongue. "I didn't want to bring anyone down..."

"Dave we have told you time, and time again that we love you just the way you are." Karkat tells him. Sollux nods in agreement. Dave sighs harshly and pushes himself out of his chair, standing sharply. HE slams his hands on the table.

"You wouldn't understand how _I_ feel! None of you know what it feels like... what it feels like to be _stared_ at and _whispered_ about! It... It has _always_ hurt! I pretend that it.. it doesn't but _damn it_ it _does_! " He pauses for a split second to take a breath. He may as well get it all out now.

"I have never liked being in my skin _once_ since I figured out just how different I was! I've thought about ending my life so many times... But I'm... I'm a **coward**! I've always been a coward! Hiding behind a facade that could shatter at any moment... My entire life.... has been fake... " At this point, tears were falling freely.  Karkat looked horrified. Sollux looked taken aback. John looked sad.

"It's not about you guys loving me for what I am..." he grips his shades and rips them off his face to look at them all with his emotion filled eyes. They looked to have a fire in them, yet they were lost and sad.

"It's about me loving myself.... " He looks at his reflection in the lenses. His red eyes stare back at him, and he snarls "...And I can't because I'm ** _a fucking deformity_ _!_** " He throws his shades against the wall where the glass lenses shatter. "So stop telling me that I'm normal! I know I'm not! I'm not and I never will be!" the chair falls back with a loud CLACK as he takes off down the hall and into the bathroom. John stood up to go after him but Karkat stops him.

"Karkat--!"

"John just calm down. He finally told us what his problem truly is. Now we can help him without hurting him. Just breath and he will come to us when he is ready." Karkat explains. He remembered yelling something similar at Sollux and Gamzee at one point, so he understood. Sollux sighs.

"As much as it pains me to say it, he needs his space." he tells them. John sits down defeated.

* * *

Dave had gone into the bathroom where he locked himself in to hide from the world. He sobs as he slides down the door. He sits there and curses his whole life. He curses his stupid stutter, he curses his stupid skin, he curses his very existence. He starts to think about splitting the milk white skin but quickly shakes his head. He couldn't be alone. Making a quick decision, he pulls out his cell phone. 

_'i dont want to be alone. come in here? ~dave'_   John gets the text and blinks. He stands up.

"Dave needs me." he walks away quickly and knocks on the bathroom door. He hears it click to unlock and he quickly slips in. Dave closes the door and John soon felt arms wrapped around him and wet tears soaking his shirt. John bites his lip. He turns around and hugs Dave tightly.  Dave's face was buried so far into his shirt that he almost missed what Dave had said. But the words he said would stick with him forever.

_"I'm not okay, John..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may not be many more chapters. I plan to wrap it up soon. uvu Review~


	15. the road to recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo okay so I thought of a few more ideas that I can use to help the story go on a little bit longer. This is just a short chapter to get the ball rolling. Enjoy!

Dave stayed in his arms for what felt like hours,  but was actually about 15 minutes.  John looks down at him. 

"...you okay...?" 

"No... but I can't change anything...." he mumbled.  John bites his lip. 

"You dont have to... im here for you dave. Even when you don't want me to be." He says softly. 

"John... how can you love me....?" 

"With all my heart and soul... I love every bit of you. Every strand of hair, every eyelash, every freckle... I love all of it. I love all of you." He kisses his head. "And I always will." 

"John... I love you... but... I just can't love myself the way you do..." 

"Well thats step one.  Seeing why I love you." John tells him.  Dave looks up at him.

"Step one...?" 

"Yup! The steps to recovery! Step one, see why we love you! Step two, smiles at yourself every time you look in a mirror.  Step three, love your self." John smiled at him.

"John I just dont see how this will work..."

"You won't until its all over." 

".... okay... but I still think you are crazy. " John smiles. 

"I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review~


	16. Do it for Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'M SO LATE I'M SORRY 
> 
> i will try to update again before I fly to California on Saturday. If not, I will write a chapter on the plan and post it when I get there. EITHER WAY you will get another chapter soon!

John wakes up a bit groggy. He looked over to Dave, who was laying in the other bed. He watched him for a few moments, taking in how peaceful he looked. Not distraught like he was the night before. Just relaxed, breathing softly.

He lets his gaze sit for a few more minutes, just staring at all the freckles and pale eyelashes, before actually getting out and leaving the room quietly. He walks out to the kitchen where Karkat and Sollux were chatting.

"Good morning." John says as he walks in. Karkat smiled slightly.

"Morning." he replied.

"How is Dave?" Sollux asks. He had been going absolutely crazy with thoughts all night about him.

"He is... okay... Last night, he wanted to hurt himself... but... I talked him out of it and helped him calm down.... He eventually just passed out, so I put him in bed." He explained. Sollux sighs shakily.

"Jesus.... I just don't know how to help him..." Sollux says.

"... I might." Karkat says. Sollux looks at him.

"... You don't have to do that... We can figure something else out." Sollux tells him. John looks confused.

"No, its whats best. He needs to know I understand." Karkat tells him sternly. Sollux sighs.

"Okay then... If that's what you want."

"Wait what are you telling him?" John asks. Karkat looks at him for a moment before sighing.

"It's something I wasn't really planning on telling either of you but, I think the time calls for it." Karkat nods. John looks at him like :? "I will tell you later when Dave wakes up. I'd rather not talk about it more then once." He tells him. John nods slightly.

"Well okay then." John shrugs and makes toast.

* * *

Dave woke up a little bit after John left. He stares at the ceiling for a little bit, sighing every few minutes. He rolls over and looks at the wall.

_'You idiot, you made everyone worry!'_

_'It shows they care... right?'_

_'it shows your a **pest**. An **idiot** who just drags everyone else down with you. You should just stay in here. Leave them alone and let them be the **perfect** family.'_

Dave didn't realize he had started crying until his pillow started to get wet. He wipes his face, angry at himself for thinking that. 

_'They love me for who I am. I may not, but they do.'_   he sighs. He wish he were as confident as he made himself out to be. It was a bad lie, but everyone fell for it. Everyone but himself. Himself and John.

_'John loves me.'_

_'For whatever reason.'_

_'Because to him I **a**_ _ **m** perfect. To him I am... I am... I am his boyfriend.'  _ He nods a bit to himself. He could get better. He would. Not for himself. But for John.

_'Do it for John.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin the process of healing. Look forward to it~! Review please it means a lot to me!


	17. Step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I'm sorry if this sucks but I just walked around the Atlanta airport for 8 hours and I am very tired. It is 3:44AM. Ugh. I will write it to the best of my ability, as i promised to write it. Please excuse any errors. Enjoy~

Dave took a deep breath. He had to face them sometime. Sooner is better than later, after all. He closes his eyes and exhales.

_'Do it.'_

He nods to himself and walks in. He Immediately freezes when the three look up at him. Of course they were going to I mean why not make this harder? He swallows thickly before speaking.

"I'm sorry for um... for last night." he bites his lip (which was obviously torn to shreds all day due to this nervous habit) and continues. "I didn't mean... I didn't mean to snap like I did... I just had so much... So much pent up that it all came out..." he sighs shakily, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opens them they are looking at John. John blinks a bit at the sudden gaze. 

 

 _"I accept your proposal to be mates."_ Dave tells him. The words seem to ring in the others heads for a moment. All of their faces brighten up immediately.

 

"Dave that's great! I'm so happy!" John rises from his chair and hugs Dave tightly. Dave's lip twitches slightly in a smile, hugging him back. Sollux and Karkat smile at each other.

"But what made you change your mind?" John asks him, pulling back from the hug to look at him. Dave shrugs a bit.

"It's step one isn't it? See why you love me? Well now you have to show me. And no you can't just say you love everything because that doesn't show me anything." Dave tells him.

"Oh.... Well how do I show you?" John asks.

"I think that's for you to know and me to find out." Dave says.

"he has a point." Sollux pipes up.

"Yeah a pretty big one too." Karkat adds. John rolls his eyes.

"Okay okay I get it jeez. I will definitely show you why I love you." John nods. 

"We will too." Karkat says. "In fact I will now. I'm going to tell you exactly why I understand you better then anyone." Dave blinks and raises an eyebrow.

"You look pretty normal to me..." He says. Karkat nods.

"On the outside yes. But I'm like you. _An abomination_. A _deformity_. Something that _isn't_ normal." Karkat starts. John was listening just as closely as Dave. "I have a blood color _completely_ off the scale of a normal troll. So off, it makes me _worthy_ for death." He tells them, looking at his hands. "Bright red blood flows through my veins. Just like yours...." he says softly. "But it's not _normal_ for a troll. It's a _mutation_. So yes Dave. I understand _perfectly_ what you are going through. And you don't have to apologize. Because Just like Sollux and Gamzee said to me the day _I_ finally broke...." He hugs Dave. " _We love you, Dave_. No matter what you are. It's who you are we love. Every bit of it." He tells him sincerely.

Dave blinks, trying to hold back tears. But when he felt Karkat's own tears wet his shoulder, he couldn't hold it back. He balled. He sobbed and cried like he never had before. Because, as the others joined the hug, he felt it. 

_He felt loved for the first time in a long time._

And it over flowed inside him. Like his heart's gears finally found the right key to get them to turn. 

"Thank you" he sobbed.

**_"Thank you."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm dramatic. But I like the way it came out, don't you? Review and let me know what you thought!!!!!!! :DDDDD I'm going to pass out now.


	18. Step Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING I WROTE NSFW IN THIS CHAPTER JOHNDAVE MAJOR WARNING ⚠ 
> 
> SHHIIIIITTT WHY DO I SLACKKKK IM SORRY  
> enjoy this chapterrr sorry for the last one being so emotionalllll

Dave couldn't do it. How could he smile at himself in the mirror? It is impossible. He stares at his reflection for another minute before turning the sink off and exiting the bathroom.

He walks into the bedroom that he and John shared. John sat up and looked at him.

"Didja smile?" John asks. Dave shifts slightly and sighs.

"No. No I didn't. I dont think I can John..." He admits, sitting on his bed. John hums.

"well we will work on it most definitely." He smiles. "You will one day. Don't worry." Dave nods slightly, obviously not believing him.

"okay John. Sure." He lays down and covers himself with the blanket. John sighs, standing up and crossing the room to him. He sits next to him and places a hand on his hair, petting it.

"I know it seems hopeless right now... But we will get there..." He tells him softly.

"yeah..." Dave mutters. John smiles fondly and lays with him. Dave rolls over to face him, John pulling him close.

"I love you Dave." He tells him.

"I love you too..." Dave smiles slightly.

"good. Now sleep and we will work on it tomorrow okay?" He says, reaching up and running a hand through Daves hair before resting it on his cheek. Dave nods slightly.

"okay..." He hugs John around his chest, snuggling with him. John kisses his forehead and smiles.

"good night." John whispers.

"night." Dave replies before falling asleep.

\-----------------------

Karkat laid in the bed, watching Sollux sleep soundly. He reaches over and places a hand on Soullx's hand. He smiles at the twitch of his lips. He scoots closer to him. Sollux instinctively wraps an arm around Karkat. He sighs softly, thanking whatever god existed for Sollux. Someone who truly cared about him, despite his harsh qualities. He only wished Dave could see the same in John. He knew that it was only a matter of time, so he had to be patient. 

Karkat looked over Sollux's face one more time before falling asleep.  
\----------

John woke up first, always liking to watch Dave's peaceful expression as he slept. He did just that for about ten minutes. Just watching him breath. Looking at how perfect the white eyelashes brushed the top of his cheek bones. How perfect all the freckles were arranged on his white milky skin. 

He smiles and brushes his white hair out of his face gently. 

God how he loved this boy. 

When Dave started to wake up, John ran his hand through his hair gently. 

"good morning..." He whispers softly. 

Dave cracks open an eye. John smiles. His favorite feature about Dave. The gorgeous red that colored his eyes. Burning bright no matter how tired he was. 

"morning..." Dave mumbles, closing his eyes again. John kisses his forehead.

"come on, lets go eat something okay?" John tells him. Dave looks up at him. 

"okay." He nods slightly, sitting up. His bed head was truly something to look at. But John thought it made him that much more cuter. He smiles and ruffles his hair before standing. 

He helps Dave stand and holds his hand as he drags the half awake boy to the kitchen. 

"want some cereal?" John asks. 

"oatmeal..." Dave mumbles, pouring himself some milk. 

"yeah that sounds good." John agrees and starts warming up water for it. He gets some milk too and sits down as he waits for the water to heat. 

"Hey Dave?" 

"yeah?" Dave looks up at the other. 

"what... What do you think about sex?" John asks a smirk playing on his lips. Dave blushes darkly.

"isn't it a bit early for that? I mean, I haven't even eaten yet..." He jokes awkwardly. 

"hmm just wanted to know. I wont do anything unless you want too." John says, standing up to finish the oatmeal. 

"well... I'm... I'm not against the idea... I just uh... Didn't know you were interested in me that way." Dave says, sipping his milk. John turns his head to him. 

"Dave please. Your a hot piece of ass. Yes I'm interested in you like that. Your nice inside and out." He tells him, giving him his oatmeal. Dave blushes, looking into his bowl. 

"thanks I think." He says and takes a bite. John smiles and eats too. 

"why, do you want to have sex?" Dave asks. 

"yeah, I mean... If your up for it that is." John says. Dave ponders it while he chews. 

"I think.. I think I would be up for it..." Dave admits. John smiles. 

"Excellent."  
\-----------------

John grins as he watches Sollux and Karkat leave for their weekly night out. He sprints off into the bathroom to make sure he had everything. Lube, check. Condoms, check. 

Dave was in there playing video games. he heard John walk in and without looking away from the screen greets him. 

"hey. Karkit and Sollux leave?" John sits behind Dave on the bed and pulls him into his lap. Dave blinks. "...John?" 

"They are indeed gone... For the next two hours..." He says, beginning to kiss, lick and suck on Daves neck. Dave shudders, dropping the controller. 

"O-Oh... Is that so..." Dave says softly. 

"mhmm~" John purrs. One hand travels up Daves shit, tracing his collar bones before starting to circle and tease his nipples. Dave shivers and sighs softly, leaning back on John. John leans back against the wall, bringing Dave with him. 

Johns free hand travels down Daves Stomach, fingers light and teasing to his hip bones. He grins at the small noise Dave makes. 

"Can I go further...?" Thank god for porn, other wise he would be so lost right now. Dave nods a bit nervously. Johns hand unbuttoned Daves jeans before sticking his hand down his pants. 

Dave shudders as John palms his half hard cock. John strokes him over his underwear, feeling him become slightly more aroused with every movement. 

He pulls his hand back and dips it into his underwear, fully pumping the now fully hardened dick. 

Dave moans and shudders at the sudden pleasure. John nibbles Daves neck, fully aware of just how crazy it was making the other. He pulls. His hands back and stands with Dave in his arms. He walks to the bathroom and sets Dave in front of the sink.

Dave was to much in a daze to register his hands being forced to rest on the counter. John pulls Daves pants down his legs and wraps his arms around him to continue pumping his erection. Dave moans and rests his head on the counter.

Johns hand reached up his shirt to his face where he gently took Daves face and forced him to look in the mirror. 

"look how sexy you are Dave... So elegant...." John tells him. Dave couldn't help but be captivated by what he saw. Himself. And he was attracted. 

John grabs the lube and drips it on his fingers. He circles a finger around Daves hole, warning him about what was to come next. Dave swallows dryly, watching himself in the mirror.

John stuck the finger in slowly so he didn't hurt him. Dave moans softly at the slight burn. John works him a little before adding another finger. Dave gasps slightly before relaxing, accepting the fingers. John scissored him a but before pulling them out. Dave whines at the loss as John puts a condom on and lathers up his own cock.

He lines the tip to Daves hole. 

"you ready...?" John asks. Dave nods quickly. 

John wastes no time. He slowly pushes in, careful to let the other adjust often. Once he was fully sheathed he groans. 

"Dave your so tight..." He says. Dave moans slightly as John rocks his hips against the his own. 

John goes at an easy slow pace at first, making sure Dave could take it. He gradually got faster and deeper with his thrusts until he was completely ramming into him. 

Dave was moaning loudly, gripping whatever he could to keep his hold on reality. But he was going insane with the way John repeatedly hit his prostate. John groans softly, enjoying the tight heat that was Dave. 

Dave felt himself start getting close. 

"John...I'm gonna cum...!" He barely finished his warning before John wraps a hand around around his cock in time with his thrusts. Soon Dave was cumming hard all over the cupboards. John moans at the sudden way Dave got tight, ramming in a few more times before cumming too. 

And it was then that it happened. Dave smiled at himself in the mirror.

Their breathing was harsh and loud. 

John carefully pulls out and catches Dave before he fell to his knees. He cleaned them both up quickly, and tossed the condom. He then helped Dave to the bedroom. He lays him on the bed and lays with him, cuddling with him under the sheets. He kisses him deeply. 

"I smiled John. I did." Dave tells him.

"I'm so happy..." John smiles. "I love you Dave."

"I love you too John." He says before falling asleep. John quickly falls asleep too.


	19. Step 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there will only be the epilogue. So in reality this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Well it worked. Every time Dave looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but to smile at himself. It was like a dream to him, smiling so much. But he couldn't complain. Everything had been going well for him since the day he and John had sex. It was like it replayed in his head 24/7. He didn't think of himself as disgusting to much anymore, because his thoughts were occupied elsewhere.

Dave pauses in his hair brushing to really look at himself. He was as handsome as everyone told him. His eyes used to be his least favorite part of himself, but now, he thought they were his best feature. The way they were always swimming with emotion told everyone exactly how he felt. Weather they burned with rage or flickered in happiness, it was always obvious. His bright white hair was soft and brushed to the side in his usual hairstyle. It topped him off with a look like no other. His freckles were splattered all over his cheeks and nose. He used to hate the way they stood out on his pale skin, but he now thought it was just one of the finer details of his face.

He smiles again at himself, straight, perfect white teeth gleaming at him. He slips his shades onto his face and grins.

_'step three completed John.'_

He struts out of the bathroom, ready to be as perfect as his family saw him. They all loved him even with all his imperfections. But he learned that it was his Imperfections that made him perfect. The way he is. 

And he loved it. He truly learned to love himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH okay I just want to say, that when I first wrote this, I did not expect 2006 hits and 127 kudos. Thank you. 
> 
> Review


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

Sollux smiles as he watches John take Dave out that night, turning to Karkat once the door closes. He bites his lip a bit.

"What's wrong?" Karkat asks.

"Well... It's just that... GZ brought me Dave to teach me how to actually live. I remember the first day he was here, siting in the middle of the floor... all the wonder still in his eyes..." He pauses as he collects his thoughts. "As he grew older I watched as the light in his eyes slowly burnt out. But now, they are brighter then ever." He tells him. Karkat nods.

"You taught him how to put the light back you know." Karkat tells him.

"Yeah... but he taught me something too." Sollux says wistfully, as if playing the memories back in his head.

"What was that?" Karkat asks. Sollux smiles and looks at the old bracelet Dave wore when he was small in his hand.

**_"Responsibility."_ **

* * *

If your skinny, fat, tall, short, black, white, transgender, boy, girl, gender fluid, gay, straight, bi, anything, you are beautiful. Never tell yourself your worthless. Because you are worth everything. Love yourself. Cherish yourself. You are a gift. 

If you ever have no where to go, come to me. My inbox is always open. I love all of you and will listen to you.

Truly yours,

Casanovastrider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. That is the end of Responsibility. Thank you all so much for reading this. It was a long journey but it was all so worth it. Try reading some of my other fics, or give me a prompt and i will write it if I find it interesting! Thanks everyone. Until next time.


End file.
